Songs of the Spirk
by kathrynw221291
Summary: a little collection of oneshots based on songs from my spotify playlist. angst/cute/fluffy/romantic spirky stuff. there will probably be more chapters of these. :


**Black Leather – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**

Jim stood at the bar, swishing the whiskey around in the glass. It was his fifth drink and he was starting to feel pleasantly tipsy. It was the first shore-leave of the mission, and Jim's first six months of being a captain had been difficult. There had been a lot of getting used to the ship and the crew, and the missions had been throwing them in at the deep end.

As soon as he'd finished his last shift and the ship had docked, Jim had pulled his leathers out of the wardrobe, slipped them on and beamed to the lock up where he'd been told his old bike was left. Sure enough his beautiful baby was there, parked up and perfect. He'd rode into San Francisco and hit his favourite bar. The smell of alcohol, and mustiness and faint perfume was a comfort after being cooped up on the ship for so long.

Being captain was harder than Jim had expected, it held so much more responsibility and occupation of time. When he was back in Iowa he did nothing most of the time, the most effort he made was dragging his ass out of bed to drown his sorrows down at the bar. So to have so many people at his command, and to look out for, was definitely a big change for him. Hence why he was drinking at a bar, trying to scrape back some of his normality, some of his old life back to him. Wearing leathers and drinking again was a beautiful change of place.

He looked around at the people in the bar and found that he didn't recognise any of the people there, not one. And it was quite nice to be anonymous for once. Since the narada incident people had been flashed the image of his and Spock's faces on all the news programmes. But here, not a soul recognised him. That was of course until the door opened to reveal a very familiar face, dark eyes raked over the surroundings, and a light green flush lingered across high cheekbones and pointed ear tips. But what the hell was he doing coming to this bar? the newcomer strolled towards the bar, a little wary, even Jim could notice his hesitance. He stopped before his blonde captain and turned to face him. Jim's eyes looked his companion up and down; he looked very good, wearing a simple round necked jumper and jeans, both in black.

"Spock? What are you doing in a place like this?" Jim asked confidently, smiling up at his first officer. Spock stared at him with those dark eyes of his and squared his shoulders.

"I heard you speaking with Dr. McCoy, saying you were going to visit this bar. I was wondering if it was suitable to join you, captain?" spock said in a curt voice, laced with something Jim couldn't quite comprehend. Jim raised an eyebrow in an imitation of Spock and nodded.

"Of course you can join me. So you decided to kick back and have some fun for shore-leave, huh? So where does spending time with me come into that, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked cheekily, with a cocking of his hip and a swig of his drink.

"Well, the _fun_ you speak of, that I intend to have on shore-leave does require a certain amount of participation on your part, captain." Spock replied, his voice lowered almost-seductively. It seemed really odd to Jim that this conversation, however business-like and casual they made it, was obviously of something of a sexual or intimate nature. Spock was very good at talking like a robot and Jim supposed he would have the shill of turning the dirtiest of ideas into an equation or a verbally intellectual statement. But this was just hard for Jim to keep up with. And if he could prove his intellect to Spock he might even win him around to his way of thinking; lots of hard rough kinky sex. On every surface available.

"Oh really? And what is the nature of this _participation,_ first officer of mine?" Jim asked, downing the last of his whiskey and staring into Spock's chocolate eyes, licking his lips torturously slow. Those eyes followed the movement of his wet tongue across his full lower lip. Jim felt like smirking, but he kept it in for now. Spock took a step forwards into Jim's personal space and leaned forwards so he could whisper something.

"Well, James, I was planning on unwrapping a certain blonde, blue eyed captain from his confining leather clothes, and licking, kissing touching and _enjoying_ every inch of skin beneath said clothes. However, he would need to give his consent to these actions." The whisper in his ear was coupled with the slightest of licks to his ear lobe.

"I know for a fact that the captain you speak of would give any and all consent for you to do that to him." Jim choked out, running a hand down Spock's side almost imperceptibly.

"That is most fortunate." Spock replied, before surging forward and pulling Jim in by his leather jacket, crashing their lips together hard. Jim gasped at the contact, which just allowed Spock's rough tongue to slide in his mouth with ease. And it was the hottest experience of Jim's life.

Uhura really didn't know what she was missing, breaking up with Spock all those months ago. Unemotional? Yeah not so much. Apparently she didn't have what it takes to emotionally compromise the horny little Vulcan; which, as it turned out, was a lot of black buttery-soft leather, and a smoking hot captain within said leather. Jim was going to have a very fun shore-leave indeed.

**Holding out for a hero – Bonnie Tyler**

Jim had dated a fair few people. Okay, he had dated LOTS of people. But they had never really been good honourable upstanding people. The girls were pretty and lovely, sure, but they didn't really care about him. They would never introduce him to their friends, or defend him if he was insulted. And the guys had treated him just the same. Basically all of the people he'd been with so far had been with him for his body alone, his dick alone. And mostly this didn't bother him. He was very well-versed in sex and how to treat a bed-mate. But since coming to Starfleet and testing the waters there, he realised he might just want something more. I mean, not anything crazy like marriage and kids and a condo in Florida. Just someone to be with who actually respected him, and would be a hero for him when he needed it.

It wasn't until he was in the middle of his second year on the enterprise (after being made captain post the narada incident) that he realised he might have found his hero. It happened to be in the form of a very strong, unemotional, Vulcan named Spock. Yeah, even to him it seemed a little crazy. And when he tried to explain the notion to Bones, the doctor had looked at him oddly, and knocked back the bourbon he was drinking.

The realization, while brought about by a few events when Spock had stood up for him to the admiralty, or to particularly difficult crew members, was officially realised down on planet amidst a challenging fight with three big burly Cardassians. Jim had been fighting and losing to one of them, and they had slipped a knife from their boot and slashed at Jim's stomach, leaving him doubled over and bleeding. In a flash of blue he saw spock charge forward and shoot the fleeing Cardassian square in the chest and watch him fall heavily to the ground, threatening the other two who were quickly apprehended and handcuffed by Starfleet brass in grey uniforms. Spock knelt behind his captain and pulled him into his lap, brushing his hair back from his forehead and placing pressure on the cut across his abdomen.

Next thing Jim knew, even in his dazed barely-conscious state, Spock had lifted and carried him onto the beaming point. Yeah, actually carried him, heroic, knight-in-shining-armour stylee. In the throes of it all Jim had reached up with a shaking hand and cupped spock's jaw, kissing him lightly on the mouth, the Vulcan tensed beneath his lips, but after a moment he began to kiss back sweetly, licking at Jim's lip for entrance. Of course it was allowed and they kissed that way until the beam transported them back to the enterprise. After which Jim promptly passed out and was rushed to sickbay.

Hero that he was, Spock stayed by Jim's bedside the entire time, and when he woke up Jim launched himself into Spock's welcoming arms, to the disregard of his healing injury, and kissed him again, nuzzling into his shoulder and whispering three little words. No not _those _three. But some similar:

"_You're my hero_."

**Singin' in the rain. – Gene Kelly **

It was the third anniversary of Amanda's death, and Spock and Jim were on earth for this one. They were at their home just outside sanfrancisco, and it was pouring down with rain. Jim had known this day would be hard for Spock, it would always be difficult. Just like his own birthday was for him. There was a tiny little 'A' marked on the calendar in the kitchen, and as soon as Jim saw it the night before, his heart had sank, and he'd gone and huddled up in their bed with spock, just hugging him tightly and trying to help him through the pain. Spock burrowed back into his embrace and he sent his appreciation over their marital bond.

Now it was the evening time, they had spent the day remembering all the music she liked, and watching her favourite films and sitting on the sofa wrapped up in blankets talking about spock's childhood and growing up with the lovely women as his mother. There had been tears, from Spock as well as Jim, and they had eaten ice-cream to comfort Spock. Jim had discovered spock really loved raspberry-ripple ice-cream a year and a half ago. And it always made the Vulcan feel better. Jim had fallen asleep on the sofa, and hadn't felt Spock dislodge himself from the embrace they had been in, and slip out of the house into the front garden.

The garden was small, but it had a wall all around it and a little round gate. There were a few scattered flowerbeds; the purple flowers there were currently being soaked by the raindrops, as was the shivering Vulcan who was sitting on the front wall, staring out into the darkness. The stars were peeking out from behind the dark rainclouds, and a slight wind was rustling trough the trees.

Jim awoke and looked around groggily, realizing instantly that Spock wasn't around. He walked over to the open door and looked out into the night, seeing his boy sitting on the wall, head bowed low. Grabbing a blanket from the sofa Jim shuffled outside and down the path towards his boyfriend. The blonde didn't say a word; he could tell Spock was thing hard. He merely draped the blanket over Spock's shoulders and sat beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. They sat in companionable silence, just listening to the raindrops and the wind whistling.

"My mother and I used to do this during a rainstorm; they were rare on Vulcan, but when they did happen she would take me out in it, and we would walk around, singing a song that she knew all the words to. " spock said in a small voice, placing a kiss to Jim's forehead and smiling slightly. Jim wrapped an arm around Spock's waist and snuggled into his side.

"Ah right. Sounds beautiful, Spock. What was the song?" Jim whispered, reaching up and running a hand through Spock's soaking wet hair. The Vulcan closed his eyes at Jim's warm touch.

"'Singing in the rain' by Gene Kelly? Are you aware of this song, Jim?" Spock replied, looking down at Jim with tears forming in his eyes. Jim nodded against his shoulder and lifted himself from the wall, extending his hand to Spock and urging him to follow him. Their home was the last one on the street, so beyond it was nothing more than empty land and fields. Spock followed his bondmate out past their wall, hand within his tanned one, allowing himself to be dragged.

Jim pulled him close, holding his hand and placing his other at Spock's waist, as if to dance with him. They stood entwined like that for a moment or two, spock eventually resting his head on Jim's shoulder and nuzzling into the warmth of his skin.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother, Spock. I love you very much, and if I can help in any way with your grieving then I am here for you. Would you like to sing the song? For tradition? I know I can never make up for what you lost, but I just want to help you." Jim said softly, tipping Spock's chin up so he could look into those dark eyes he loved so much.

Spock nodded and leaned forward to press a gentle, loving kiss against Jim's plump lips. The kiss said so much and Jim relished in it, memorizing every minute detail.

"Thank you, T'hy'la, I appreciate your efforts to appease my feelings. I would gladly sing the song for you. I am only able to grieve so controllably because of your support and love." Spock said back earnestly, hugging Jim to his chest and breathing in his calming familiar scent.

"_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain…" _Spock began to sing, swaying side to side with Jim held as close as possible. While he still felt a gaping hole within him at the loss of his mother, Spock knew he would be able to deal with the pain as long as Jim was there to look after him, and put him back together if he shattered to pieces.


End file.
